


Blossoms

by FrozenLights



Series: Sprawling Lights in Runeterra's Shadows [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Canon Divergent, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, Home, Love, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Light from the Shadows, Runeterra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights
Summary: After having saved Ionia from Noxus's cruel invasion, Akali and Evelynn have found an isolated home for themselves in the north-eastern isles of Ionia. However, as the months roll by, Akali can't help but find desolate dreariness embodying their new home. Evelynn decides to take matters into her own hands and make this home one which Akali willlove.____________________________This one-shot takes place a couple of months after the events of Chapter 29 of "Light from the Shadows". You can read this fic in isolation and understand the plot, but the characters may appear out of character compared to their canon Runeterra versions due to the development they endured in my previous story.Also a warning: There is explicit sexual content in this fic. Please do not read this chapter if you do not wish to see such content.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Sprawling Lights in Runeterra's Shadows [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069931
Comments: 34
Kudos: 142





	Blossoms

The cold stones pressed into Akali’s heels as she sauntered forward. The everlasting darkness caused a chill to spill down her skin, her breath chilled to the open air. The sound of rippling water guided her movements, attracted to the approaching heat like a moth to a flame. Akali closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, the chilling air filling her lungs. Opening her eyes to the darkness once more, Akali braved two steps forward.

The heat in front of her was consuming, the hot steam which contrasted with the cold night air rushed over her bare body, inviting her in. Akali bit her bottom lip, her heart starting to pound in her chest as the anticipation to jump in became almost unbearable. With another breath she stepped one foot forward, testing the water with the tip of her toe.

_It was hot_.

Akali refused to wait any longer and stepped her left leg in, the water feeling as if it were searing to the touch due to the cold winter air. With quick resentment for the surrounding cold air, Akali quickly stepped forward with her other leg and allowed her body to submerge under the steaming water.

She could feel her body tingle as the warm water melted the frigid cold from her skin. Akali’s shoulders relaxed as she submerged more of her body, just enough for her head to poke out from the rippling spring. Akali leaned her head back and closed her eyes, taking another deep breath. _She could finally relax_.

Akali couldn’t help but let her mind wander as her worries seemed to slip away. She felt so stupid for complaining about the state of their home. They had been living in a hollowed husk of a Colorra tree for the past few months, and while it had everything they needed, Akali couldn’t help but feel dreary when inside. Unlike most of the land in Ionia, this Colorra tree seemed either dormant or dead, with countless unbloomed buds that lined the inside walls. She was grateful they had someplace they could call home, and while she was by no means a materialistic person, the liveliness of a _home_ is the one thing she missed from childhood. 

“This is a hot spring? I _really_ don’t see what all the fuss is about.” A charming voice spoke next to her. Akali dredged open her eyes to look to her right. Despite the overwhelming darkness, Akali could see her partners' features clearly: A flickering pink flame adorned with ashy gray hair, moon-kissed skin adorned with ruby red lips, and not to mention those enchanting golden hued eyes.

“You gotta stop sneaking up on me like that.” Akali said all too relaxed, deciding to close her eyes and let her muscles ease once more. Truth be told, Akali was happy that Evelynn decided to show herself. Akali had become attuned to know when Evelynn was around her, which ever since the Noxian Invasion, had been nearly _all the time_. Even when Evelynn disappeared (in a bid to give Akali some alone time) she never seemed to be far away.

But today had been different. Ever since Akali had woken up this morning Evelynn had been gone. Not that she needed to answer for where she was, but Akali truthfully missed her. But to have her appear _now_ of all times was a little suspicious. Not that Akali minded. 

“What can I say, love? Old habits die hard.” Evelynn hummed, shifting closer and allowing her hip to brush against Akali’s. A quick shudder resounded in Akali’s breath, but she did her best to conceal it. She had been used to Evelynn’s touch for quite some time now, but it always held that addictive nature which she found so hard to fight against. 

Well, she didn’t _always_ want to fight against it.

“So why come all the way out here? What’s so special about this...bath?” Evelynn asked questioningly. Akali’s right eye opened, side-eyeing Evelynn for a moment and briefly considering if she was being serious. The pondering, yet cute, pout which shaped her lips all but confirmed she wasn’t joking. 

“This is a hot spring. I’m still shocked you’ve never been to one.” Akali accused, lifting her right arm out of the pool of water and wrapping it around Evelynn’s shoulder. Evelynn emitted a warm sigh as Akali gave her the welcoming embrace, and Evelynn took the opportunity to lean closer to her lover, resting her head on Akali’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t answer my question, love.” Evelynn pointed out much to Akali’s chagrin. Akali’s relaxed breath started to pick up pace once more, and she could almost swear that her skin was searing every place where Evelynn had made contact. Despite that fact, Akali never pulled away from Evelynn, and instead, sat still. 

“Well...hot springs are places where you’re supposed to relax. They’re also supposed to be good for your health...supposedly.” Akali stated. However, despite the rippling water surrounding her, it suddenly felt cold compared to the intoxicating stare of Evelynn’s golden eyes.

Evelynn lifted her eyebrows as if she were unsure of Akali’s words. Akali wondered for a moment why Evelynn would have any reason for doubting her. But with Evelynn’s claws delicately brushing against Akali’s abdomen, any thoughts or questions which roamed her mind suddenly became vacant. Evelynn’s smile shined silver fangs as she leaned even closer, Akali’s body instantly tensing up as Evelynn’s pink claws started to draw circles on Akali’s well-built abs, with her breath batting against Akali’s neck.

“Hmm, you don’t seem very relaxed, love. Maybe this hot spring isn’t working~” Evelynn hummed, her enchanting gaze locked on her partner. Akali knew Evelynn was just teasing her, and yet, Akali strangely loved every minute of it. 

Despite the enchanting nature of her partner, Akali wanted to use whatever strength she had to throw Evelynn off and tell her to just sit still for once. But looking into those golden eyes sapped any rebellious will from Akali.

_Those eyes_. They glistened the most beautiful golden hue Akali had ever seen, with hot-white slitted pupils in the middle, which Akali swears would dilate ever so slightly whenever she had the honor of those eyes landing on her. If she could just stare into those charming eyes for the rest of eternity she would so gladly resign herself to that fate.

Akali’s breath shuddered, which Evelynn didn’t allow to go unnoticed. Evelynn moved her right hand from Akali’s abdomen to her waist, shifting her body impossibly closer. Akali’s mind reeled as Evelynn’s body pressed up against her, and despite the nearly scalding water and rising steam, a new overwhelming heat started to envelop her.

“Mmm, I know you want me~” Evelynn whispered, her breath now echoing off of Akali’s ear. Akali bit her lip and closed her eyes, doing everything in her power not to succumb to her fancies at this moment. _This isn’t the place for it_ Akali quickly thought to herself, trying to convince herself more than anything.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted with a clawed touch to her chin and a shift of weight onto her lap. Akali opened her eyes to see Evelynn straddling her thighs, her pink claws accentuating her chin as she held a devilishly attractive smile. Akali swallowed thickly as she instinctually rocked her hips, a movement she quickly regretted.

Evelynn’s free hand started to slowly trace down Akali’s body, delicately running a single claw down Akali’s bare skin, careful not to puncture or cut her. Another shuddered moan escaped Akali’s lips, her crimson eyes weakly staring at Evelynn who seemed to be taking too much amusement from Akali’s desperate reactions.

“Wait-” Akali said, finding herself strangely out of breath. The moment her shaky voice escaped her throat Evelynn’s hand hesitated, stopping its descent. 

Evelynn watched patiently as Akali recollected herself, her breath returning to its normal pace before she spoke again. “-I could pass out here, let’s wait until we get back home, okay?” Akali requested, unsure if it was Evelynn or the rising steam that was causing her to be light-headed.

“Alright my love.” Evelynn responded easily. Before Akali knew it Evelynn had gotten off of her lap, laying back into the hot spring next to her, finally looking like she was relaxing too. Akali relieved a breath of air, letting her neck relax as the two of them simmered in the silence of the night. 

Besides the flickering flame which accompanied Evelynn’s hair, the only thing that illuminated the night had been the twinkling stars and the moon, a reminder of the chilling night air beyond the rippling pool. Akali found innately herself focused on the beautiful night sky above. 

This night reminded her of so many others. No matter at what point you look at in her life, Akali had always looked to the night sky for comfort. Looking out to the shining stars always made her feel less alone. Whether it be because of her disparaging mother or not feeling in place with the Kinkou Order, Akali always found contentment in the companionship of the twinkling night sky.

After leaving Ionia, that changed. A little, anyway. Along the way she had found people she could trust and bond with. She shared the same shimmering sky with Kai’Sa, Sivir, Lux, Yasuo, and even Ezreal. When she was with them she felt a little less alone. But that was nothing compared to the bond she now had with Evelynn. 

Akali glanced over to her side and couldn’t help but smile, seeing Evelynn finally relax in the soothing water. She didn’t know if this was actually relaxing for a demon like her, but the fact that she was now playing along made her happy. Under the water, Akali moved her right hand to close the distance between their hips, rubbing the soft skin of Evelynn’s hip with the back of her hand. Evelynn immediately recognized the action and lowered her hand to meet Akali’s, her claws and Akali’s fingers intertwining carefully to hold one another lovingly.

Evelynn’s eyes stayed shut but her lips pulled upwards. Akali couldn’t help but admire her partner, even in the silence of this moment. Her heart swelled, sudden appreciation for the moment they had been gifted. The journey certainly hadn’t been easy: but after all they went through, all the near-death experiences they had faced, to have a moment of just relaxation together was something Akali envied. And it had all been worth it. With Evelynn’s hand in her own, this was something she wouldn’t trade for the world.

______________________________________________

The first thing Akali noticed was the smell of smoked honey. The flickering oil lamps shined through the windows of the hollowed tree husk they called home. Akali’s nose scrunched as she approached the door, the scent becoming overwhelming with every step she took.

Before opening the front door Akali looked back to Evelynn, who had a sly smirk that accompanied her lips. Akali knew she had been up to _something_ , and how could she not have been? She was gone all day.

“Eve, what’s going on?” Akali asked suspiciously. Evelynn’s demeanor didn’t shift, and instead, she simply leaned forward, her lips tugging into an even more taught smile. Akali could hear faint whispers coming from Evelynn, no thanks to the small power of Raum she wielded, but to Akali’s annoyance, it wouldn’t reveal what Evelynn seemed so intent on hiding. 

“Mmm, why ruin the surprise?” Evelynn responded, amused that Akali couldn’t decipher her secret. Akali rolled her eyes and decided it wasn’t worth waiting around. She grabbed at the door handle and opened it up. 

The sickly honey scent was quickly replaced with a sweet flora, as assortments of pearl, pink, purple, and blues petals lined the walls, previous unblossomed bulbs now grown to full and lively colorful flowers. Akali looked over to Evelynn with shock, her mouth hanging agape.

“Eve, how- it’s the middle of winter.” Akali spoke in disbelief. A small smile remained on Evelynn’s face, and while Akali wanted to keep her eyes focused on her beautiful lover, she regretfully allowed them to be pulled back at the miraculous sight which enveloped the inside of their home. 

“I know you’ve been saying you wanted to liven our home up, so I did a little research and-”

While Akali was appreciative of Evelynn’s efforts, she found that in this moment she didn’t care _how_ she did it, all she cared about was that Evelynn cared enough to _do it_. Akali turned and pulled Evelynn in, placing her lips on Evelynn’s with lustful intent.

Evelynn kissed Akali back with as much fervor, her supple lips tangoing with Akali’s in a messy affair. Akali’s teeth bit into Evelynn’s bottom lip, which caused Evelynn to moan into her mouth. Akali pulled Evelynn into the house and shut the door, seldomly separating their mouths for even a moment.

Akali ran her hands through Evelynn’s hair, and with every stroke, she could feel Evelynn slightly melt within her hold. Evelynn’s claws grasped onto Akali’s shoulders and her lashers wrapped around Akali’s body like a snake holding its prey close. 

Unlike prey, Akali could tell the embrace was both an act of love and an act of self-preservation. As much as she would never admit it, Akali knew Evelynn was doing everything to stabilize herself, and _that_ drove Akali crazy. 

As their lips continued to crash together in a messy union, Akali dragged Evelynn to the bedroom, finally feeling like she could relinquish the heat which burdened her. Before she realized it she had pushed Evelynn down onto the bed, pinning her down as Evelynn’s claws gripped in and finally broke skin as if she were hanging on for dear life.

Despite that fact, Evelynn’s coy expression told a different story. “Why bother dressing if you wanted to jump straight to bed?” Evelynn toyed. Despite the clear playful nature of her partner, Akali couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate just how absolutely gorgeous Evelynn had looked underneath her. Dancing shadows teased across Evelynn’s skin, refusing to give Akali’s wandering eyes any sort of reprieve.

“Shut up-” Akali answered, leaning down and stealing Evelynn’s breath with her own. Evelynn pulled Akali down with ferocity, rocking her body up into Akali’s needily. The fire which burned inside of Akali needed to be doused, and so she rocked in tandem.

Despite being pinned, Evelynn lowered her right hand and allowed it to ghost Akali’s waist, circling down towards her abdomen. Her long claws circled Akali’s muscles before descending a little lower, playing with the waist-band of Akali’s pants.

“Eve-!” Akali yelled with a surprised moan, the clawed hand getting dangerously close to her pelvis. She fought every instinct to drive her hips towards Evelynn’s hands, refusing to be _that_ desperate. Despite her lack of physical reaction, it seemed Evelynn could read Akali’s immediate desires, her tongue wetting her lips in anticipation. 

“Don’t try to hide it, I know exactly what you want~” Evelynn purred, the first of her claws playing with the waistband of Akali’s pants, finally poking their way through. As Akali’s breath shortened Evelynn lowered her head to Akali’s neck, her short fangs teasing the sensitive skin and causing another soft moan to escape Akali’s lips. 

Despite being on top, Akali suddenly found herself at the mercy of Evelynn’s whims. Not that she was complaining. A small voice in the back of her mind cursed herself for putting her clothes back on after leaving the hot spring, but that was something that could easily be remedied. 

Akali embarrassingly yelped as she felt a set of claws decorate the inside of her thigh. A rush of heat flooded her body in response, begging to be released. Despite the increasingly palpable warmth forming, Evelynn withdrew her claws from the inside of Akali’s thighs and quickly slashed at the side of the waistband, causing the pants to slump down towards Akali’s knees.

“Mmm, that’s better~” Evelynn hummed before she went back to softly nibbling on Akali’s neck. Meanwhile, as Akali’s pants were now just formally ripped, a simmering fear took hold of Akali’s heart, one which involved those very sharp digits.

Not that she didn’t trust Evelynn, and in fact, she believed that Evelynn would never purposefully cause her any grief or harm, but there was a certain fear (and excitement) which conjured in Akali when dealing with Evelynn’s incredibly sharp claws. And so Akali’s heart couldn’t help but race for when those same claws lowered themselves back to her upper thigh.

“Eve-!” Akali breathlessly chirped, trying her best to recover her breath and find any form of strength in this dynamic. But Evelynn’s eyes fluttered open with a sneaky smile slipping on her face, which Akali knew that despite being the one on top, she was completely at Evelynn’s mercy.

“Shhh, be still. We wouldn’t want any accidents, would we?” Evelynn asked, her claws lightly skimming the soft skin of Akali’s inner thigh, oh so close to reaching her inner warmth. Akali felt as if she was burning up, but she knew her innate fear was being completely read, and she took the warning at face value. So she remained still, waiting for Evelynn to make the next move.

Time moved all too slowly as Evelynn’s claws teasingly made their way closer, Akali’s shortened breath getting caught in her throat with each excruciatingly slow movement Evelynn made. 

“Eve, please-” Akali choked out, resisting the urge to drop her hips directly on Evelynn’s hand and throwing away any fear of being hurt in the process. But with a slight giggle, Evelynn pushed her hand forward, utilizing her claws delicately as she finally landed at the source of the intense heat. Akali shuddered from the slight touch, Evelynn’s claws addictingly warm, and despite the danger they presented, she wanted to do nothing more than rock her hips against the poised hand.

Evelynn’s free hand motioned upwards to cup Akali’s cheek, forcing her attention away from the claws which were closing in on her. Akali naturally looked down towards the glistening golden eyes below her, and despite her pulsating heart, found a moment of solace staring into those white pupils. 

“Focus on me, love.” Evelynn commanded, and Akali obediently followed. Her eyes stayed locked on Evelynn’s, Akali worrying her own bottom lip between her teeth in anticipation. Evelynn’s enchanting ruby lips perked in amusement, and Akali was so sure it was finally going to happen.

Much to Akali's disappointment, with each passing moment not a single motion had been made. Her teeth chewed harder into her bottom lip, resisting the urge to tell Evelynn to move, to do _something_. But one look at her coy face said volumes: Evelynn knew how this was driving Akali _crazy_ , and she was enjoying every minute of it.

A slip of a single claw caused Akali to moan, much louder than she had anticipated. She embarrassingly looked at Evelynn as she could feel her lover’s claws delicately part her folds, paying extra attention not to cause any harm. Despite the natural dangerous prospect, Akali shuddered with pleasure from the simple and delicate touch.

Evelynn grinned, moving her left hand to the back of Akali’s head, gripping her clawed hand in her hair and pulling her close. As soon as Evelynn’s mouth hovered Akali’s ear, she decidedly whispered “Good girl~”. The simple words caused a shudder of excitement to rush through Akali, neediness pooling at her core as the warmth became unbearable. 

“Eve-” Akali complained again, but right as she did a claw ghosted up toward her sensitive bundle of nerves, causing a short gasp to escape Akali’s mouth. She knew Evelynn had made very little strokes since she started, but every little motion or twitch seemed to set Akali off.

This time had been different though, as the sharp edge of Evelynn’s claw lightly traced circles around her inflamed clit, causing the fire which lit inside of Akali to burn brighter with each stroke. Akali held every reserve to not grind her hips forward, knowing just how dangerous that prospect could end. But as Evelynn continued Akali couldn’t help but whimper and want _more_.

Akali’s whimpers turned into desperate moans, her eyes shut with anticipation as the warmth trailed through her body. As Evelynn’s claws played with Akali’s glistening sex, Evelynn couldn’t help but lick her lips again at the defenseless human over her. 

“Eve- Eve- I-” Akali moaned in pleasure, forgetting any potential danger from the pleasurable action. Her thighs continued to shudder with excitement, the pooling wetness between her thighs easily coating Evelynn’s hand as her claws delicately continued to work. 

However, just as the shaky moans became more frequent, in an action she would describe as regretful, Evelynn delicately freed her claws from the scorching folds. Akali’s eyes snapped open, unabated yearning flashing across her face as she whimpered once more, finally attempting to lower her hips to meet Evelynn’s hand once more.

To Akali’s disappointment, Evelynn had successfully pulled her hand away, and moved her drenched digits to her own mouth. Watching Evelynn fondly embrace her coated fingers with her tongue seemed to ignite a new warmth inside of Akali, one that was more intense than the previous. Something Akali hadn’t thought possible. Evelynn, one by one, started to lick clean her claws, allowing her tongue to slowly trace up the sticky claws.

Akali couldn’t help but watch Evelynn’s perfectly mastered technique as she thoroughly cleaned her hand of any remnants of Akali’s personified need. Evelynn smirked, her eyes tracing Akali’s own down to her tongue, another knowing smile filling her expression.

“You taste sweet, my love,” Evelynn hummed, causing an embarrassing shiver to run down Akali’s body. She wanted to look away from Evelynn, but everything in her was screaming for _more_ , and as Evelynn’s tongue licked at the last of the dripping sweetness from her claw, Akali could hear whispers of intent return. 

_Evelynn’s intent_. 

Akali’s eyes hyper-focused on Evelynn’s versatile tongue, and the neediness returned in a new way. And if Evelynn’s prevalent thoughts were truthful, she was sure she was going to get it.

Evelynn’s lashers traveled from her back out to the open air, snaking their way over to Akali’s wrists. If this were any other scenario Akali would have found herself resisting from the apparent restrictive motion, but here she accepted it with open arms.

In a flash, their positions were reversed: Akali’s back was now firmly placed against the bed, her wrists pinned down by Evelynn’s lashers, as Evelynn’s knee firmly found its spot between Akali’s thighs and the addicting warmth underneath.

Evelynn leaned in and placed a soft kiss against Akali’s jaw, then traced one down to her neck. With her right hand, she hovered over Akali’s clothed chest, gently placing her claws around Akali’s breast before the sharp digits started to rip through the fabric.

“These clothes are so...troublesome. Why did you dress again?” Evelynn asked toyingly, this time to Akali’s annoyment. “Shut up-” Akali managed to huff out, her pelvis grinding upwards against Evelynn’s leg.

Evelynn clicked her tongue in disappointment, the lashers around Akali’s wrists tightening and slamming down into the bed harshly. A small grunt escaped Akali’s lips, followed by an unintelligible whine, one which Evelynn paid no attention to.

“Patience, my love.” Evelynn assured. With a shaky breath, Akali nodded and closed her eyes, doing her best to ignore the pooling neediness between her legs. Evelynn meanwhile took her time, planting light kisses from Akali’s neck down onto the tight fabric covering Akali’s chest.

With every kiss Evelynn planted, the want inside Akali grew more and more. Her mind started to run blank, only two words that kept replaying in her mind. _Evelynn. Please._

Despite the desperate pleas which flooded her mind, Akali did her best to whimper quietly as Evelynn made her way down, finally kissing the exposed skin of her abdomen. 

Akali’s eyes fluttered open, and just as Evelynn adjusted herself lower and lower, Akali couldn’t help but cry in anticipation. Evelynn’s descent of kisses continued, her eyes shifting upwards knowingly, a hunger resonating from Evelynn’s amorous hues as she stared deeply into Akali’s crimson eyes. A final sly smile spread across her ruby red lips as she made one final shift, and finally lowered her head into Akali’s welcoming warmth.

As if shot with a bolt of electricity, Akali’s body tingled with excitement as Evelynn’s tongue probed Akali’s slit. Vermillion eyes momentarily went wide before forcibly shutting as Evelynn explored Akali’s warmth, eagerly lapping up the sticky dampness which formed.

Akali wanted nothing more than to grab the back of Evelynn’s head and hold her in place, but any movement of her arms was quickly stopped by the pinning lashers, making any and all attempts futile. 

Evelynn’s tongue traced upward and circled the same mound her claws did, sending waves of pleasure coursing through Akali. Her thighs shook with quivering exhilaration, her pelvis pushing up again with apparent excitement.

Unfortunately for Akali, that single motion caused Evelynn to back away immediately, disappointment crossing her face. “Naughty naughty-” Evelynn warned while clicking her tongue. Before she could even threaten Akali for her yearnful action, Evelynn leaned down again and let her teeth brush against Akali’s clit before she lightly pinched down against the swollen bundle of nerves.

Akali yelped once more, but despite the pain that flooded her body, an undercurrent of pleasure followed. Evelynn released her teeth and soothed the throbbing clit with her tongue once more.

Waves of pleasure continued to ripple from Akali’s thighs, Akali doing everything in her power to not move, lest Evelynn decides to _punish_ her again. Instead, Akali attempted to shift her arms to no avail, the moans which spilled from her mouth becoming more and more frequent.

“Eve-” Akali growled drunkenly, her mind going blank once more. Her chest rapidly started to rise and fall, the back of her head slamming down into the bed as she uncontrollably started to arc her back.

This time Evelynn decided not to punish her.

“Eve- I-” Akali continued to moan, the intensity growing stronger and stronger with every moment that passed. Evelynn started to motion away teasingly as if threatening she was going to stop, but Akali shook her head violently, her voice shakily escaping her lips, “Please, don’t stop- I-” Akali begged.

Akali’s wish was seemingly granted as Evelynn not only continued, but picked up the pace, as her slick tongue targeted Akali’s clit with focused intensity. Akali’s entire body shivered, and every instinct told her to withdraw, her muscles tensing up for one final moment.

With relentless shaky breaths, Akali felt a wave of pleasure take hold of her entire senses, her mind blacking out for a moment. All other senses seemed to dull in comparison to the immense gratification which pulsed through her lower body, a welcoming shudder as broken gasps voiced her satisfaction.

“Eve-” Akali spoke breathlessly, her legs finally relaxing and her eyes lightly parting. With a small stir, she could feel Evelynn part from her damp sex. It hadn’t been long until Evelynn climbed back on top of her, her glistening lips smiling with a sense of satisfaction.

Evelynn brought her clawed hand to Akali’s cheek and stroked it lightly, a look of admiration flooding her expression. “You did so well, my love.” Evelynn congratulated before lowering herself to place a chaste kiss on her lips.

Akali knew that Evelynn did so teasingly as she could now taste her once desperate sex on her lips, but after the intense euphoria which washed over her, Akali didn’t really care. 

Evelynn only giggled at Akali’s lack of reaction, her tongue now licking at the glistening dampness which drowned her mouth. “Humans are so _simple_. Even one as tough as _you_ succumbs so easily.” Evelynn mused, her golden eyes locked on Akali’s crimson hues.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Akali laughed lightly, her breath finally returning to its normal pace.

“I could kill you, you know. Right now.” Evelynn threatened, her claws tracing from Akali’s cheek down to the side of her neck. Despite the threat, Akali could feel she was in no real danger. Evelynn would never harm her, this was one thing she was sure of.

“You love me.” Akali breathlessly pointed out. 

Evelynn’s eyes went wide, and in that brief moment, Akali could swear those slitted pupils dilated three times their normal size. A small smile lifted on Evelynn’s face, a sound reminiscent of a purr escaped her lips. The back of her claws stroked Akali’s jaw as she stared lovingly towards her partner.

“I do.”, Evelynn admitted. “I love you, Akali.”

Akali’s heart fluttered at the statement, a grin forcibly widening on her face as the warmth of the words flooded her every thought. Just beyond Evelynn’s head, Akali could see the beautiful blossoms which lined the walls of her room, how the flowers decorated their once dreary and desolate home. Akali couldn’t help but think of herself in a similar way: Outside the betterment of Ionia, she had once found her life meaningless. And yet, she has been shown there is more to life to appreciate. _Evelynn_ had proved that to her.

Evelynn **loved** her.

The grin turned into a confident smile as Evelynn’s lashers finally released Akali’s wrists. Akali reached forward and tugged Evelynn into a warm embrace, nuzzling into her partner lovingly.

“I love you too, Eve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Happy Valentines Day (at least it's still Valentine's Day in my timezone). I really wanted to write a small return of these two characters and show a little of what has been happening since Chapter 29 of "Light from the Shadows", so I'm so glad to feature that here!
> 
> Also, I know some people were requesting a "sexy time" chapter, and while I don't feel very confident in my ability to write such scenes, I hope those of you who were looking forward to a scene like that enjoyed it!
> 
> Speaking of, the final moments of the chapter were inspired by [this beautiful piece of art](https://twitter.com/im_caelli/status/1360813136694116352?s=20) by Caelli over on twitter (and she's also [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_caelli/pseuds/im_caelli)). Please go check it out!
> 
> I do not currently have any plans to write more content featuring their Akali and Evelynn's story, but I do _love_ writing them, so who knows, this may not be the last time we see them. But for now, I don't have anything planned.
> 
> Thank you all so much for the support, especially in this past week over on Twitter. Seeing so many people decide to go back and read "Light from the Shadows" again truly means a lot.


End file.
